Sorriso
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Enquanto Shuichi sorrisse, tudo estaria bem". - ShuichixEiri Lemon -


**N/A**: Geeeeente, estou emocionada, é minha primeira fic do fandom, e espero de coraçao que a resposta seja boa. Logo que conheci Gravitation me apaixonei pela história e pelos personagens, e não demorou muito para que a vontade virasse necessidade em contribuir para o fandom. Fiquei bem triste vendo que há poucas fics, e muito poucas fics boas realmente, o que é alarmante para um fã deste fandom.

Eu espero então, sinceramente que a minha fic agrade, é um lemon curtinho, mas foi feita de coraçao.

Alguns trechos foram retirados dos episódios do anime, o que representaria a primeira noite deles, quando pensei em fazer uma fic, essa foi a primeira idéia. Novamente espero que gostem, qualquer erro me perdoem, :)

---------------x-----------------------

Nakano deu uma ajeitada no cabelo após tirar o capacete, deixou o mesmo sobre a moto recém estacionada, procurou o amigo que já devia estar esperando-o. Não demorou a encontrar os cabelos rosa que se destacavam na calçada, e chamou por ele, mas estranhamente Shuichi não o ouviu. Se aproximando mais ele viu como o amigo estava distraído, sorrindo como um bobo, em um_ flashback _particular. Seus olhos brilhavam, aliais todo o garoto parecia estar refletindo a luz do sol.

- Desculpe o atraso Shuichi... – o garoto apenas piscou voltando a sorrir, dando algum sinal que não estava apenas vegetando.

- Pergunte se algo de incrível me aconteceu, Hiro? – o guitarrista se sobressaltou com a voz repentina e açucarada do amigo, e o encarou melhor, seus olhos estavam como verdadeiras ametistas esculpidas.

- Algo de incrível aconteceu com você Shuichi? – Hiro repetiu olhando para o amigo com atenção, este deu um sorriso de lado, Hiro estava começando a se preocupar com a saúde mental do cantor.

- SEGREDO! – ele respondeu e riu da cara confusa que obteve como resposta. – Ok Hiro, agora me pergunte assim "Oh, diga, o que aconteceu com você?"

- Vamos, diga Shuichi, o que aconteceu com você? – nesse momento Hiro já estava rindo do amigo, ainda que tentasse se conter, _Shuichi..._

- Eu não vou contar! – ele riu, e Hiro o acompanhou, o guitarrista apoiou o indicador sobre o nariz do amigo e sorriu.

- Baka! As coisas estão _realmente_ boas entre você e Mr. Yuki então? – Shuichi abriu os olhos encarando o amigo que ainda mantinha o dedo apoiado em seu nariz.

- Como você sabe? – o cantor parecia surpreso, o que fez Hiro rir mais ainda. – Como eu poderia não saber? – Shuichi sorriu mais uma vez, aqueles sorrisos de iluminar o mundo, que ele sabia dar tão bem.

_Ótimo._ Enquanto Shuichi sorrisse, tudo ficaria bem.

.

Shuichi encarava a cidade, sua garganta estava seca e seu coração agitado, muito era resquício do show desta noite, mas a presença silenciosa de Eiri Yuki do seu lado sempre fazia com que todo seu sistema nervoso entrasse em colapso. Shuichi suspirou sentindo o peito apertado, quase dolorido, e aquela necessidade inquietante de falar.

- Eu não sabia que você iria me ver... – ele suspirou em frustração quando a figura ao seu lado não esboçou qualquer tipo de resposta. – Por que?

Sua voz saiu estrangulada, e mais esganiçada do que o normal, não conseguia conter a agitação, seu corpo gritava com ele e pedia resposta, seus olhos já estavam com lágrimas antes dele perceber. – Yuki? – O loiro apenas olhou para ele, e Shuichi se viu perdido em meio aquele mar dourado dos olhos de Eiri, e suspirou desanimado. – _Eu não entendo você._

Shuichi esperava qualquer reação, até reação nenhuma, vindo de Yuki isso seria tão normal... Mas ele realmente se esqueceu de como respirar quando a mão de Yuki encontrou seu rosto. A palma quente do escritor descansava no rosto de Shuichi, sentindo o garoto corar enquanto suas bochechas esquentavam, Eiri teve vontade de sorrir, e todas essas sensações o confundiam também. Seu polegar limpou as futuras lágrimas dos olhos de ametista, tentando evitar qualquer dor.

- Eu é que não entendo você... – Eiri sussurrou, e sua voz saiu rouca pela falta de uso, ele sentiu Shuichi estremecer. O corpo do garoto estava tão quente e tão próximo dele que Yuki não resistiu no ímpeto de se aproximar mais, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, seu coração disparou, e estranhamente ele se sentiu em paz. – O que você, afinal, _quer de mim?_

O escritor não deu tempo para o outro pensar em qualquer coisa, sua mão esquerda trouxe Shuichi mais para perto, enquanto a outra ainda se apoiava no rosto do cantor, a união dos seus lábios foi inevitável, e com ela uma sensação de euforia e calor inédito espalhou entre eles como um vírus se alastrando. Pela primeira vez não se soltaram rapidamente, e também pela primeira vez, ambos fecharam os olhos, apenas aproveitando o que o gosto do outro era capaz de proporcionar.

Quando Shuichi abriu os olhos, tudo que sentiu foi um calor intenso, e a adrenalina estourando suas veias, seu olhar logo procurou o de Yuki, e foi quando ele finalmente percebeu que haviam se deitado sobre o chão. A lua lá fora brilhava com ainda mais intensidade, e sua luz banhava os dois e assistia de forma silenciosa uma ardente demonstração de _amor._

Yuki não dizia nada, estava atento a cada expressão e reação de Shuichi, nesse instante, tudo o que o cantor pudesse ou quisesse sentir, era a única coisa com que ele se importava, seus lábios beijaram a testa do garoto, e escorregou em beijos suaves por todo o seu rosto. Yuki demorou-se na junção do rosto e o pescoço, mordiscando ele se deliciava com a sensação de Shuichi arfando sob ele. Com a volúpia da sua língua provocando a garganta do cantor, Yuki ouviu o primeiro gemido, e aquele som teve um efeito imediato sobre seu corpo, como se este fosse incendiado por uma chama irremediavelmente libidinosa.

Shuichi estava em êxtase, seu cérebro ainda não reconhecia todas aquelas sensações, e ele estava nublado em prazer, totalmente à mercê de Yuki. Seus braços enlaçavam o pescoço do escritor, como se aquela fosse sua última ponte para a sanidade, estava totalmente perdido e seus olhos buscaram os de Yuki em uma indagação muda. Os olhos de Eiri miraram o cantor com tamanha intensidade que o fez estremecer. O desejo parecia liquefazer o ouro em sua íris, tornando-o pulsante, ardente.

Yuki não desfez a ligação entre seus olhos, ele mirava as ametistas com um desejo animal para que elas o entendessem, e retribuísse toda essa paixão que brotava dentro dele, como nunca antes. Suas mãos encontraram a cintura do cantor, trazendo-o para mais perto, em um abraço protetor, acolhedor. Shuichi encontrou na curva do seu pescoço o local ideal, e gostava de ver os pêlos de Yuki se arrepiando com sua respiração. Ele ouvia o coração acelerado do escritor, e tinha certeza que este poderia ouvir o seu.

Estavam envolvidos em um bálsamo anestesiante e tão absurdamente bom, que era um suplício pensar que haveria um fim para tudo isso. O desejo encontrou espaço nas veias do jovem de dezenove anos, e de repente a necessidade de qualquer toque, qualquer gesto de Yuki era vital. O loiro, então, estava esperando isso acontecer, abraçou com mais força o corpo esguio do garoto, enquanto sentia os lábios deste provocando a sua pele.

Shuichi sentia-se seguro naquele abraço, e muito mais que isso, via naquele gesto de Yuki a primeira demonstração _real de afeto_, algo que ele nunca havia recebido antes. Apesar dos beijos, havia uma barreira que sempre impedia o loiro de realmente se entregar, e ela parara de existir nesse momento, e todo o seu corpo e sua alma ansiavam por Shuichi, aceitando-o como um todo. O garoto, sentia essa reciprocidade, e o êxtase que sentiu agora nada havia de sexual.

A sensação de ser correspondido, foi o que incendiou as veias do cantor, era como se ele finalmente pudesse amar Yuki com todas as suas forças, com toda a amplitude do seu sentimento, sem medo de encontrar apenas o vazio como resposta. Seus lábios buscaram, urgentes, os de Yuki, e ambos compartilhavam um beijo sôfrego, de entendimento, de entrega. Não havia mais receios, qualquer emoção era absoluta.

Seus corpos se comprimiam entre si, e qualquer espaço parecia ser demasiado para os amantes que provavam de ânsia compulsiva. Havia o desespero de provar a carne, mas a paixão queria tudo eternizar, tornando os gestos intensos mas perigosamente lentos. Shuichi ouvia lamurias baixas do loiro enquanto beijava seu pescoço, a pele de Yuki era particularmente sensível nessa região, e a mistura das reações de Eiri com o próprio gosto daquela pele, enlouquecia o cantor.

As mãos de Shuichi se tornaram exigentes, e cada botão vencido na camisa de Yuki, mais apressadas elas se tornavam, era um desejo visível. Logo que a camisa de Eiri foi ao chão, o loiro ajudou-o a tirar a própria camiseta, e eles voltaram a se deitar. O corpo de Shuichi, apoiava-se totalmente no tórax de Yuki e a fricção das suas peles estava além do limite do suportável. A excitação era tão intensa que ameaçava explodir a qualquer instante, mas nunca parecia realmente perto disso.

Shuichi distribuía beijos e caricias por todo o ombro de Yuki, ele saboreava cada pedaço do corpo do escritor de forma apaixonada, e Yuki seu via afogado em um torpor inebriante. Ele segurou o rosto de Shuichi com suas mãos beijando seu rosto, admirando seus olhos, querendo aquele brilho só para si. Tomou seus lábios em mais um beijo alucinante que ameaçava acabar com todo o ar nos pulmões do cantor.

O garoto de cabelos rosa sempre se via em uma viajem além do inconsciente quando era beijado por Yuki. Mas seu gosto era tão forte, tão marcante, e sua língua era tão urgente que chamavam Shuichi para essa realidade, deixando-o nessa linha tênue de consciência e insanidade. As mãos ágeis do escritor na sua cintura causou-lhe um arrepio por todo o corpo, e cada célula sua berrava por atenção.

Yuki inverteu as posições, sendo ele agora quem provava o corpo do amante. Shuichi era pequeno, quase delicado, e aquele corpo estremecendo ao seu toque deliciava Eiri de uma forma que ele não saberia explicar, controlar. Seus braços envolviam o corpo do cantor como um abraço, e um sentimento de proteção inundou o coração de Shuichi fazendo qualquer pequena hesitação desaparecer.

Um pedido mudo, e como resposta o sorriso mais lindo que Eiri poderia algum dia presenciar. Naquele momento ele se sentiu completo. Suas mãos que haviam parado no cós da calça do garoto, continuaram seu caminho, desabotoando-a, e se livrando dela. Ele admirou por alguns estantes as pernas esguias de Shuichi e sentiu vontade de mordê-lo, ao vê-lo corar. Yuki estava entre as pernas de Shuichi, e começando desde seus pés, acariciava cada pedaço que lhe despertava interesse. Logo sua boca se juntou a provocação, e sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir Shuichi gemer quando lhe beijou a parte interna da coxa.

Olhou novamente no rosto do cantor, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, ele deu mais um beijo na coxa de Shuichi, sempre olhando para ele. O garoto estava com os olhos semicerrados, de um roxo intenso e escuro pelo desejo, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua respiração parecia quase sólida ao sair por eles, suas faces continuavam coradas, mas Yuki tinha certeza que agora não era pela vergonha.

Yuki voltou a se aproximar do cantor deixando sua mão pousar casualmente no membro deste, e fazendo uma leve pressão todo o corpo de Shuichi se arqueou enquanto ele gemia. Shuichi tinha certeza que se Yuki continuasse sorrindo para ele daquele jeito, ele chegaria ao orgasmo sem nem mesmo ser tocado. Era absolutamente estonteante.

O escritor beijou lentamente o pescoço de Shuichi passeando com a língua na pele sensível, e depois de um chupão particularmente forte ele assoprou de leve se divertindo ao sentir os espasmos de Shuichi. – Yuki... – a incoerência e a excitação não permitiam que Shuichi formasse palavras elaboradas, mas seus gemidos eram muito bem aceitos pelo loiro.

Yuki livrou-se da própria calça e arfou quando suas ereções se esbarraram. Ainda havia aquela barreira irritante do último tecido fino que cobriam seus corpos, mas a mãos ágeis de Yuki logo realizaram o trabalho de despi-los por completo, enquanto afogava Shuichi em mais um de seus beijos, e o garoto mal teve tempo de reparar que estava inteiramente nu.

O escritor desceu sua mão direita em direção ao membro de Shuichi, que se afastou da boca do loiro para gritar incoerências, todo o seu corpo pulsava e a cada toque de Yuki ele sentia correntes elétricas se dispersando na sua pele, era enlouquecedor. A outra mão de Eiri manteve-se firme na cintura do garoto, para dar a confiança que ele precisava, mas quando seu carinho se tornou mais ousado, Yuki sentiu seus ombros serem apertados e seu rosto procurado por um olhar de indignação.

Ele olhou para Shuichi que continuava corado, e visivelmente excitado, mas seus olhos agora brilhavam de medo e ansiedade. Eiri se aproximou e beijou-o de forma delicada, apenas acariciando seus lábios, demonstrando com gestos o que ele não saberia dizer com palavras. – Eu nunca te machucaria Shuichi... – ele finalmente disse em um tom rouco próximo ao ouvido do garoto, e este sentiu um espasmo louco percorrer seu corpo. Ele finalmente tinha certeza.

Eiri parecia preocupado agora, ele temia poder machucá-lo, e com suas carícias ele tentavam amenizar a hesitação de Shuichi e sua própria. Seus lábios beijaram de leve a orelha do garoto fazendo-o tremer em seus braços – Vai doer menos se você se virar... – ele sussurrou de modo cuidadoso, Shuichi engoliu em seco um pouco assustado mas incrivelmente excitado, e se agarrou com mais força ao pescoço de Yuki. – Não. Ele disse por fim.

O escritor entendeu, e para ele a sensação de Shuichi olhando para ele seria muito melhor, ele precisava daquele corpo, imediatamente. Eles se acomodaram em uma posição meio inclinada, onde as pernas de Shuichi enlaçavam o corpo de Yuki de forma a aproximar seus corpos. Enquanto uma mão apoiava o corpo de Shuichi, a outra lentamente tentava penetrá-lo.

Demorou para que Shuichi relaxasse e se deixasse ser invadido, mas Yuki não tinha pressa, apesar do seu corpo dizer o contrário. O primeiro dedo invadia o corpo do cantor lentamente, provocando incômodos e espasmo neste, enquanto lentamente fazia com que o corpo de Shuichi aceitasse melhor essa invasão. Um segundo dedo, levou Shuichi berrar incoerências, e empurrar o quadril na direção da mão de Yuki, este por sua vez, beijou lentamente o pescoço de Shuichi tentando acalmá-lo.

Yuki retirou seus dedos, e olhou novamente para Shuichi, este lhe devolveu um sorriso amplo mais totalmente pedinte. Ele ofegava e mexia os quadris sem nem perceber, os membros de ambos pareciam duas rochas, duros de excitação. Shuichi abraçou o corpo de Yuki, enquanto enlaçava suas pernas entorno da cintura deste. O loiro segurava de forma possessiva na cintura de Shuichi, e posicionando-o melhor, começou a penetrá-lo.

A cada centímetro, Yuki achava que nunca haveria prazer melhor do que o anterior, ele murmurava incoerências e malícias no ouvido de Shuichi que se permitia corar. O cantor resmungava de dor uma vez ou outra, mas seu gemidos eram os sons mais ouvidos. Quando não resistiu mais, Yuki deslizou para dentro do cantor em uma estocada firme e rápida. Os dois gritaram de prazer.

Shuichi tentava voltar a aprender respirar, enquanto se acostumava a uma nova presença dentro dele. Apesar de doer, aquele corpo pulsante levava-o a um delírio inimaginável. O sentimento de entrega o encobria por completo, inundando-lhe de uma loucura passional. Yuki abraçava o garoto tentando controlar os impulsos do próprio corpo, mas o calor de Shuichi o envolvendo, seu corpo apertando seu membro de maneira insuportavelmente boa, pareciam pedir por algo mais, por ação, por movimento.

Lentamente com as mãos ainda no quadril de Shuichi o loiro passou a movimentá-lo sobre si. Shuichi não tinha o controle de mais nada, seu rosto descansava no pescoço de Yuki, vez ou outra beijando-lhe ou mordendo conforme o desejo mandava. Mas não demorou muito para o cantor sentir a necessidade lhe corroer as veias, e logo seu quadril passou a agir por conta própria. Iniciou-se um vai-e-vem urgente, as mãos de Yuki coordenavam o movimento, direcionando para posições mais agradáveis.

-Yuki! Ah...! – Shuichi berrou ao sentir que algo no seu corpo fora acertado, milhões de sensações pareciam afogá-lo em um mar de luxúria, e tudo que ele podia fazer era, gritar, se mexer. Queria chegar logo naquele ápice perfeito, mas também queria essa sensação prolongada para sempre.

Yuki trouxe o rosto do outro para encará-lo, e beijou-lhe com ferocidade, sem fechar os olhos, engolindo aquele universo de ametista. Tudo que se ouvia, era o movimento dos seus corpos se chocando, e o som estrangulado de suas gargantas. O prazer invadia o cômodo incendiando-o com um cheiro de sexo inigualável. Shuichi sentia a sanidade escorrer entre seus dedos, e o olhar urgente que Eiri tinha sobre ele, só piorava a situação.

O loiro sentia seu corpo pulsando dentro de Shuichi e também tinha certeza que não ia durar muito tempo, o corpo do cantor era pequeno e apertado, e parecia especialmente projetado para lhe enlouquecer. A fricção de seu próprio membro na pele de Yuki só o entorpecia mais nesse mar de sensações, e chegou um ponto onde Shuichi não tinha mais consciência de si, ele só era aquele movimento, só era aquele prazer unido ao de outro, só era aquele ápice tão próximo.

Yuki se sentia da mesma forma.

Não adiantava mais manter os olhos abertos, eles não viam nada além de borrões de cores manchados de prazer. Shuichi tinha a sensação que desmaiaria a qualquer instante, nunca havia sentido tantas emoções em um mesmo tempo. Os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos e ainda mais rápidos, e eles não pareciam ser capazes de distinguir os próprios gritos. Então finalmente veio, com uma força arrebatadora que quase os deixou inconsciente, o orgasmo longo, contínuo, intenso.

Os sons e as cores voltavam a fazer sentido, e lentamente eles iam percebendo o mundo ao seu redor. Shuichi continuava abraçando o loiro, com uma necessidade de não querer que esse momento acabasse. Yuki, incrivelmente, não tinha a menor vontade de se afastar do garoto, ao contrario, seu corpo parecia querer puxar o dele para mais perto, o que ele obedeceu sentindo o encaixe perfeito lhe acalmar.

Alguns minutos depois ele finalmente buscou os olhos de ametista se deparando com um brilho diferente dessa vez. Havia satisfação, havia uma felicidade pura e genuína, além daquele amor intenso que ele sempre tremia ao ver naqueles olhos. Mas desta vez aqueles sentimentos não o assustavam, ele os queria, e somente para si.

Shuichi quase afogou com a intensidade de ouro que o procurava, ele poderia passar a eternidade olhando aquelas orbes douradas e nunca entenderia completamente o que se passavam por elas. Mas era evidente a satisfação nelas, e Shuichi se sentia feliz por isso, incrivelmente feliz por ser o causador dela. Seu coração voltou a bater mais forte, e ele percebeu que tudo o que queria estava resumido ali. E era particularmente delicioso se reconfortar em seus braços, aproveitando a letargia.

Yuki não resistiu ao ímpeto de beijá-lo, Shuichi era a representação de todos os desejos e sentimentos que ele nem imaginava que existiam dentro de si. Sentiu os braços finos do cantor envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado, e quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram ele recebeu o último presente da noite.

Um sorriso. E não qualquer um, _o_ sorriso de Shuichi que vinha de dentro da sua alma jovem, que enfeitiçava tantas pessoas e que arrematou o coração frio de Eiri Yuki. Este último apesar de possuir um coração acelerado e um corpo fatigado em letargia, sentia o espírito em paz.

Shuichi continuava a sorrir, buscando o mesmo no rosto do loiro. Este correspondeu com a sinceridade que brotava dentro dele.

_Enquanto Shuichi sorrisse, tudo estaria bem._


End file.
